Dernière Impasse
by Siryanne
Summary: TRADUCTION! A l'âge de 65 ans, Eileen Prince Snape est la première surprise de découvrir qu'elle a fini par développer un certain intérêt dans le fait d'être une épouse et une mère.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : personnages et univers à JK Rowling, histoire à Bluestocking79, traduction à moi **

**Résumé :** A l'âge de 65 ans, Eileen Prince Snape est la première surprise de découvrir qu'elle a fini par développer un certain intérêt dans le fait d'être une épouse et une mère.

Ceci est la traduction de **« Wholly to be a fool »,** de **Bluestocking79**. C'est la première fic centrée sur Eileen Snape que j'ai lu et elle m'a beaucoup plu. Je pense qu'il y a des théories intéressantes sans qu'elle soit parfaitement canon, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas l'intérêt ici. C'est une bonne histoire en elle-même, bien écrite, tendre, parfois drôle, parfois triste.  
Le texte original est au présent, mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce temps, j'ai donc choisi d'utiliser les temps du passé pour ma traduction.  
De même que j'ai choisi de modifier le titre car les traductions littérales qu'on peut trouver pour « wholly to be a fool » ne sonnent vraiment pas bien en français. C'est l'idée d'être rendu idiot par l'amour. C'est Bluestocking79 qui m'a expliqué, je ne comprenais pas trop l'expression. Elle est tirée d'un poème que je vous laisse en version originale au début de l'histoire.  
Enfin, dernière modification : la VO est un one shot. Mais comme c'est un très long OS, j'ai préféré le découper en chapitres.

J'ai pour l'instant traduit la moitié de la fiction, je verrai si ça vaut la meine de continuer selon le nombre de gens que ça intéresse... Mais noooon-euh, je la finirai quoi qu'il arrive ;-P Par contre désolée pour celles qui attendent la suite de Comment capturer un S. ; j'espère vraiment publier un nouveau chapitre avant novembre (je pars en voyage à ce moment pour environ un an) mais je ne pourrai pas la finir dans ce laps de temps...

La version originale de cette fanfiction se trouve sur le livejournal de l'auteur, ici : http : / / bluestocking79 . livejournal .com / 46760 . html Enlevez tous les espaces bien sûr, ou allez chercher le lien dans mon profil. Bluestocking79 comprend un peu le français, j'imagine que vous pouvez lui laisser des commentaires si ce n'est pas écrit en sms

_since feeling is first  
who pays any attention  
to the syntax of things  
will never wholly kiss you;  
wholly to be a fool  
while Spring is in the world_

my blood approves,  
and kisses are a far better  
fate than wisdom  
lady i swear by all flowers. Don't cry  
—the best gesture of my brain is less than  
your eyelids' flutter which says

we are for each other: then  
laugh, leaning back in my arms  
for life's not a paragraph

And death i think is no parenthesis

--e.e. cummings, "since feeling is first"

* * *

**Dernière Impasse**

_par Bluestocking79 , traduit de l'anglais par Siryanne_

La lettre arriva par un après-midi ensoleillé de mai, à 15h30.

Eileen Prince regardait au-dehors depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine, jaugeant l'état de son jardin en même temps que ses mains s'affairaient à la préparation de sa collation de l'après-midi quotidienne. Le printemps avait été exceptionnellement pluvieux et les clématites semblaient bien en danger de périr noyées : la variété Lord Neville n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié l'humidité. Les aconits quant à eux s'étaient épanouis sous ce climat : Eileen nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à les tailler avant que ces plantes vivaces ne tentent une invasion guerrière du jardin. La menthe pouliot serait bientôt prête pour la récolte et ses fleurs seraient très demandées : l'excitation due au réchauffement du climat et les romances d'été n'avaient pas leur pareil pour faire ressortir toute l'idiotie et l'inconscience des jeunes filles de tous temps. (1)

Ceci, Eileen l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle, un tapotement très faible mais déterminé qui venait de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, brisant le silence qui régnait habituellement sur le cottage. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent dans leur préparation et elle résista au réflexe d'attraper la baguette enfouie dans sa poche.

Bien qu'Eileen n'eut pas entendu le _taptaptap_ insistant d'un bec de hibou sur le montant de sa fenêtre depuis des lustres, elle reconnut le son immédiatement. Durant la plus grande partie de sa vie d'avant, ce son avait annoncé l'arrivée de courrier : lettres, colis, changements malvenus et mauvaises nouvelles. Les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis n'avaient pas effacé la sensation de mauvais pressentiment qui naissait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce bruit.

Malgré la chaleur du soleil qui brillait, Eileen se sentit soudain frigorifiée.

Elle n'attendait, ni ne voulait d'ailleurs, aucune lettre par hibou. Elle avait fui ce monde sans un regard en arrière et s'était recréé une vie qui n'appartenait ni au monde Moldu, ni au monde Sorcier, juste à elle-même. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une chose… une personne… derrière elle, et il ne pouvait rien avoir de bon à lui dire.

Elle finit délibérément de préparer son thé, sans se presser. Elle mit l'eau de la casserole à bouillir avant de se retourner pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

Elle se fit la réflexion que ce hibou était un spécimen bien pathétique : une toute petite boule de plumes et de poils affublée de grands yeux jaunes à l'expression niaise. L'animal lui adresse un regard suppliant et lui renifla la main alors qu'elle prenait la lettre où était inscrit son nom : cet étalage éhonté de besoin d'affection l'emplit d'une répulsion instinctive.

« Va-t-en maintenant ! » dit-elle sèchement. « Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! »

Le petit hibou afficha un air meurtri mais refusa de bouger du bord de la fenêtre. On lui avait manifestement ordonné d'attendre une réponse à cette lettre.

Merde. Aucune chance d'ignorer ce courrier alors, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Sa main se crispa nerveusement autour du parchemin. Elle voulait désespérément le réduire en cendre, d'un seul coup de baguette magique, et anéantir ainsi toute chance de lire son contenu.

Mais le hibou restait assis là, attendant sa réponse, plein d'espoir, et bien qu'elle supposa qu'elle pouvait tout simplement lancer un Sort d'Amnésie à l'oiseau et le renvoyer d'où il venait, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que cette histoire vaille la peine d'attirer l'attention du ministère. Officiellement, elle était juste une femme étrange qui vivait seule dans la banlieue d'une ville Moldue et qui dispensait ses remèdes « homéopathiques » infaillibles : elle n'avait aucune envie que le ministère vienne fourrer le nez dans ses affaires.

De plus, si Severus l'avait retrouvée, ce n'était pas un hibou amnésique qui allait le dissuader. Elle se savait lâche mais pas stupide. Et pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, Severus ne l'était pas non plus.

Le sang battait anormalement fort à ses oreilles alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. Elle lança un regard noir à la lettre qui lui causait une telle réaction, comme si elle pouvait balayer la panique qu'elle ressentait par la seule force de sa volonté. Il était vraiment ridicule d'être effrayée par une bête petite lettre de rien du tout, mais cette constatation n'effaça en rien son appréhension.

L'écriture était ronde et régulière, le style terriblement emprunté, caractéristique d'une élève studieuse. Pourtant ce ne fut pas la présentation de la lettre qui fit qu'Eileen agrippa le dossier de la chaise la plus proche jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges virent au blanc, mais son contenu. Elle relut les mots encore et encore, tentant de les remettre dans un ordre qui leur donnerait un quelconque sens.

Elle pouvait saisir l'information que Severus était gravement malade et qu'il était plongé dans le coma. Elle pouvait même assimiler cette histoire impliquant un énorme serpent venimeux, aussi ridicule qu'elle puisse paraître. Après tout elle ne savait rien de la vie qu'avait mené Severus. Ce qu'Eileen n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi cette fille, cette Hermione Granger, semblait croire que la présence de la mère du souffrant pourrait être d'une quelconque façon bénéfique.

_Des recherches Moldues pointues suggèrent que le meilleur moyen de tirer des patients de leur coma est en leur parlant et en leur faisant la lecture. Les membres de la famille proche sont particulièrement efficaces ; une voix familière comme la vôtre pourrait vraiment aider votre fils_ , avait écrit cette Granger. Eileen renifla avec mépris en relisant encore une fois cette dernière ligne. Sa voix n'avait rien de familier pour Severus. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plus de vingt ans.

Bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, la souffrance de son fils lui fit ressentir un étrange élan de tristesse. Elle se demanda quel genre de vie il avait bien pu avoir pour qu'il échoue à une écolière d'écrire un courrier aussi sensible et personnel. N'avait-il personne d'autre dans sa vie ? Sa mère, somme toute une inconnue maintenant, était-elle vraiment le seul lien le rattachant au reste de l'humanité ?

L'idée lui parut terriblement triste.

A quelques occasions au cours des années passées, Eileen s'était laissée submergée par l'attrait de la curiosité, le désir de voir ce qu'elle avait manqué. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli succomber à la tentation de feuilleter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, d'en lire les gros titres, d'en parcourir furtivement la rubrique nécrologique, les faire-part de naissance et les annonces de mariage, en cherchant le nom de Severus. Chaque fois, elle s'était retenue juste avant de se laisser aller à de telles bêtises, saisie de peur à l'idée que si elle jetait un regard en arrière ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle gèlerait sur place.

Elle s'était faite une règle d'or de se refuser le luxe de ressasser le passé.

Cependant, elle pouvait bien s'autoriser de ressentir une curiosité toute naturelle quant à l'homme que son fils était devenu en son absence. C'était l'occasion parfaite de satisfaire cette curiosité : si elle ne la saisissait pas maintenant, elle doutait fort que la chance se représentât un jour. Il lui semblait peu probable que Severus tire un quelconque bénéfice de sa présence, mais si elle n'y allait pas, qui le ferait ? Tobias avait manifestement quitté le tableau : elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'on l'aurait contactée, elle, sinon.

Et peut-être… vraiment peut-être… pourrait-elle trouver le courage de dire certaines choses à Severus pendant qu'il dormait qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui dire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas la détester dans son sommeil, si ?

Malgré le fait qu'Eileen eut pu se trouver un millier de raisons de ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire, elle se retrouva à chercher du papier et un stylo pour répondre à Mlle Hermione Granger. Elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à toutes les dispositions qu'elle allait devoir prendre. Le cottage aurait besoin de toutes les protections possibles, naturellement, surtout contre la curiosité des Moldus, et elle était certaine que Maggie accepterait d'envoyer son fils Jamie s'occuper du jardin pour elle.

Eileen était passée maître dans l'art de changer complètement de vie, échappant aux difficultés de celle-ci en s'enfuyant sans jamais un regard en arrière. Mais la fuite ne faisait pas partie des possibilités cette fois.

Contre tout instinct, elle retournait à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) J'ai dû faire des petites recherches pour comprendre ce passage en anglais et proposer quelque chose d'à peu près compréhensible, mais je pense qu'il vous faut tout de même une précision. L'huile extraite de la menthe pouliot (_pennyroyal_ en anglais) a des propriétés abortives : il faut donc comprendre ici que les filles se « laissent aller » en été et ont beaucoup recours à l'avortement par les plantes. Dans la fic hein ! ;-p


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à Ideka Snape pour la seule review du premier chapitre! lol! Enfin c'est sûr qu'en attendant un seul jour... ;)  
En fait je vous ai parlé du livejournal de Bluestocking mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'acceptait pas les commentaires anonymes, donc seules les personnes ayant un lj pourront lui laisser un commentaire directement, désolée..._

_Voici la 2ème des 6 parties de cette histoire. Je viens de finir de traduire la 4ème partie, j'attends juste quelques précisions de la part de l'auteur, et après je devrais finir vite il ne reste que 3 ou 4 pages._

* * *

La rue avait terriblement peu changé durant la longue absence d'Eileen.

Elle était toujours constituée d'une rangée de petites maisons sinistres, toutes aussi mornes et négligées que les gens qui les habitaient. La vieille filature se dressait un peu plus loin, ombre menaçante sur les maisons qui se tapissaient à ses pieds, auxquelles elle cachait le soleil. Le trottoir était usé, craquelé et même troué par endroits ; il était jonché d'un pot pourri de mégots de cigarette et de bris étincelants d'une bouteille de bière cassée qui crissèrent sous les pieds d'Eileen.

Ah, ce bon vieux petit quartier…

Le gris dominait le paysage. Déjà à l'époque, Eileen s'était fait la réflexion que l'Impasse du Tisseur semblait absorber toutes les couleurs du monde et ne rien laisser d'autre derrière elle que les coques vides d'espoirs déçus.

Le chemin de long de la rue pavée fut pour Eileen semblable à une procession vers sa potence : chaque pas devenait plus difficile à faire que le précédent, chaque seconde était rendue plus lourde par la peur de ce qui l'attendait au bout. Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, sur la défensive, et son expression se changer en un masque amer et désapprobateur alors que les souvenirs la remettaient dans la peau abjecte de la femme qu'elle avait été et espérait bien ne plus jamais être.

Mais ce fut la perplexité qui envahit Eileen lorsqu'elle atteint le bout de l'impasse. Un instant plus tôt, elle aurait juré ne jamais pouvoir oublier l'apparence de la maison tant honnie sans l'aide d'un puissant Oubliator, mais elle sentait maintenant les détails glisser de sa mémoire avec autant de fluidité que le ferait de l'eau entre ses doigts. Elle parcourut les habitations d'un regard suspicieux en se demandant pourquoi aucune d'entre elle ne lui semblait familière.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Sortilège de Fidélitas. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance magique du sort vibrer sourdement sur sa peau. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Une fille se tenait au bout de la rangée de maisons, une créature svelte, aux yeux étincelants, qui portait un jean Moldu et dont les cheveux frisottaient sous l'effet de l'air humide du matin. Elle rayonnait presque d'enthousiasme : Eileen se dit que ce ne pouvait être qu'Hermione Granger et qu'elle était sans doute d'ascendance Moldue.

Elle inclina sèchement la tête. « Mlle Granger. »

La fille rayonna littéralement cette fois. _Poufsouffle_, pensa Eileen.

«- Oui, c'est moi. Merci beaucoup d'être venue, Mme Snape, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer...

- J'en doute. Et mon nom est Prince, pas Snape.

- Je... oh, bien sûr. Je suis navrée. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez divorcée... ce fut déjà assez difficile de réunir les informations pour vous retrouver, et de toute façon, ça ne me regardait vraiment pas, que vous soyez mariée ou divorcée ou...

- Je n'ai pas divorcé. Je préfère simplement qu'on ne m'appelle plus ainsi. »

Eileen ne donna aucune autre information : ce n'étaient pas les affaires de cette fille. De plus, comment Eileen aurait-elle pu expliquer ses choix alors qu'elle avait du mal à les comprendre elle-même?

« Je vois – répondit Granger sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout – En tout cas, bienvenue. Lisez juste ceci s'il-vous-plaît, et nous pourrons y aller. »

Granger lui tendit un morceau de parchemin plié minutieusement. Eileen le déplia avec autant de précaution, remarquant la qualité exceptionnelle du vélin épais. Elle haussa un sourcil en notant la présence d'armoiries familiales, imprimées en haut de la page. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que mettre de l'argent dans un tel papier était un véritable gaspillage de Gallions, mais étant donné la famille dont il s'agissait, elle ne se serait pas attendue à moins.

Une seule phrase s'étirait sur l'étendue crémeuse de la page. L'écriture était féminine et élégante.

_La demeure de Severus Snape se trouve au 27, Impasse du Tisseur._

A l'instant même où elle finit de lire ceci, quelque chose se remit en place à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux du parchemin, elle put finalement froncer les sourcils devant la maison qui avait hanté ses cauchemars comme ses rêves, pendant si longtemps.

Elle lui sembla toutefois différente de son souvenir : plus petite, plus triste. Elle avait longtemps considéré cette maisons comme une menace sous-jacente, une sorte de Détraqueur qui se nourrissait des êtres qui y vivaient et ne laissaient d'eux que le pire de ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Alors que ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui devant les yeux était juste une maison mitoyenne parmi un océan d'autres. Encore plus laide en apparence que dans le passé, mais pas vraiment malveillante.

La porte ne bougea pas quand la jeune Granger essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle résista à tous ses efforts ; la jeune fille, le visage rougi, jura dans ses dents.

« Désolée, – s'excusa-t-elle – parfois la porte claque et ne veut plus se rouvrir, même à l'aide de la magie. Luna pense que c'est la maison qui fait ça, mais c'est complètement idiot, vous ne trouvez pas... Je suis sûre que c'est juste le vent... Aaaaargh! Ha, ha, je l'ai eue! »

D'un coup de poignet triomphant, la jeune fille décoinça la porte, qui laissa alors échapper de la maison les flots torrentiels d'une dispute animée.

« ... comme si tu étais bien placé pour juger, toi! Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas une maison décente si on te la mettait sous le nez, Weasel, après avoir grandi dans cette _porcherie_ que tes parents appellent foyer! (1)

- Elle _est_ maléfique! Enfin c'est sûr que ça te serait difficile de le remarquer, vu comme tu transpires le mal par tous les pores. Avec des parents comme les tiens... »

Les cris de colère des deux jeunes hommes, qui se trouvaient à l'étage, résonnaient à travers le plafond : Granger grimaça. Eileen ignora la dispute, préférant inspecter l'intérieur de la maison, à la fois familier et étranger. Elle sentait exactement comme dans son souvenir : l'air chaud et humide avait l'odeur âcre de la fumée, du chou bouilli et du désespoir mélangés.

Mais Severus semblait avoir posé son empreinte ici : il avait recouvert chaque centimètre carré du papier peint à fleurs effrité du salon à l'aide de bibliothèques s'élevant du sol au plafond. C'était un changement drastique, mais Eileen l'approuvait.

Elle avait toujours détesté ce papier peint.

Les chamailleries se poursuivaient au-dessus, sans répit.

« Laisse mes parents hors de ça! Ton _précieux Potter _n'aurait rien pu faire pour Monsieur le Directeur sans l'aide de ma mère, espèce d'abruti de...

- L'aide?! Alors ça c'est un peu fort! C'est sa foutue faute si Snape s'est retrouvé dans le pétrin en premier lieu, non? Sa faute et la tienne, à lui demander de faire ce serment stupide parce que _tu_ es tellement trouillard... »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. » déclara Hermione Granger à voix basse. Elle invita Eileen à avancer dans la chaleur étouffante du salon et fit léviter sa valise derrière elles. « C'est juste que c'est au tour de Draco de veiller le Professeur Snape, et il peut se montrer un peu... eh bien...

- TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE LUI OU DE CE QU'IL A FAIT! TU NE PEUX PAS IMAGINER CE QU'IL A FAIT POUR MOI, POUR MA FAMILLE... POUR TOUT LE MONDE...

- ... sensible. » conclut Granger, avec le sourire gêné et l'euphémisme plein de tact d'une diplomate. « J'ai demandé à Ron _d'essayer_, mais Draco a tendance à porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde... Nous lui sommes reconnaissants, bien évidemment, – poursuivit-elle, mais son air donnait l'impression que ces mots avaient un goût infect dans sa bouche – Bien évidemment... Sans sa famille, nous n'aurions jamais pu sortir le Professeur Snape de la Cabane Hurlante, encore moins l'installer ici en toute sécurité, et Mme Malfoy s'est montrée très généreuse d'accepter d'être Gardienne du Secret, mais c'est juste que Draco est très...

- C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour Monsieur le Directeur et qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer. Mais il n'est tout de même pas très gentil. » interrompit une voix traînante. Une fille a la démarche toute aussi traînante émergea de la cuisine en faisant léviter un plateau à thé devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et elle avait cette apparence de somnambule propre aux personnes éternellement sages et régulièrement défoncées. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle semblait porter des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille.

« Non, vraiment pas, approuva Granger. Mme Prince, voici Luna Lovegood, une autre élève de votre fils, Luna, voici...

- La mère de Monsieur le Directeur, de toute évidence. » acheva Luna avec un sourire rêveur, tout en posant le plateau de thé sur la table.

Granger demanda à cette Lovegood de servir le thé, puis proposa à Eileen de s'assoir. Pendant une seconde, Eileen s'offusqua de sa présomption : pour qui se prenait cette sale petite collégienne, à jouer aux maîtresses de maison de quelqu'un d'autre et à lui proposer de s'assoir sur son propre canapé, afin qu'on puisse lui servir du thé dans son propre service en porcelaine?

Mais la colère s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, car Eileen se rendit compte avec amertume que le service à thé et les meubles ne lui appartenaient pas plus qu'à Mlle Granger. Elle en avait perdu la propriété il y avait longtemps de cela. La maison et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur étaient à Severus maintenant. Granger et elle étaient toutes deux des intrues ici.

Elle s'assit donc et accepta le thé que Lovegood lui offrait.

Granger lui raconta des choses qu'elle avait omis dans sa lettre, les détails qu'Eileen n'avait pas pu glaner dans les éditions récentes de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'ensemble de l'histoire parut incroyable à Eileen, un récit compliqué et contradictoire basé sur des coïncidences improbables. Certaines parties étaient presque trop dures à avaler (l'idée d'un Severus décharné et renfermé sur lui-même à la tête de Poudlard par exemple) mais d'autres étaient tristement plausibles.

« ... son pronostic est bon, mais il y a tellement d'autres patients dont il faut s'occuper... et jusqu'à ce que le Ministère reconnaisse au Professeur Snape le statut de héros, nous avons tous pensé qu'il était préférable de l'installer chez lui, où il peut se reposer dans une certaine intimité. Harry et moi essayons de presser Kingsley et le Ministère pour que tout soit résolu le plus vite possible, et les autres nous ont prêté main-forte, en s'occupant du Professeur Snape, en lui tenant compagnie... Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il sortira du coma quand il sera prêt... » Granger se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brillant de compassion. « Nous rétablirons la vérité sur votre fils, Mme Prince. Il le mérite. Nous le lui devons. »

Granger resplendissait de bonnes intentions et de nobles idéaux ; la forme de sa mâchoire suggérait une volonté dure comme le fer, ce à quoi Eileen ne se serait pas attendue. C'était le genre de sorcière à aimer faire les choses à sa façon, sans qu'on la contredise. Eileen se rendit compte que sa première impression avait été fausse : Granger n'était pas une Poufsouffle, mais bien une Gryffondor en croisade. Bien qu'Eileen n'ait toujours considéré les Gryffondor que selon leurs défauts, elle se surprit à admirer l'optimisme et la détermination de Granger. Elle se souvint avoir possédé ce même état d'esprit, il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

Elle se demanda si la vie et l'inconscience juvénile briseraient ces traits de caractère chez Granger comme elle n'avait pas manqué de le faire pour elle.

Elle sentit qu'elle se devait de réagir à ces paroles, qu'un soupçon de gratitude était mérité, mais rien d'approprié ne lui vint aux lèvres, alors elle se contenta de manifester son approbation par un signe de tête.

Les cris à l'étage s'arrêtèrent enfin, mais furent suivis de deux sons claquants caractéristiques d'un Transplanage soudain.

« Imbéciles – marmonna Granger en fronçant les sourcils – c'est bien leur genre de partir sans prévenir. » Elle posa son thé sur la table avec plus de force que nécessaire. « Mais on va se débrouiller toutes seules, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous devez vouloir voir le Professeur Snape seule à seul! »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour, l'inconfort qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt refaisant surface. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la perspective de se retrouver face à son fils l'emplissait d'une telle crainte, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que la peur était bien là. Son appréhension fut pendant un instant si forte qu'elle envisagea de transplaner sans explication, comme les deux adolescents venaient de le faire.

Mais elle avait parcouru trop de chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant, et elle était de toute façon fatiguée de fuir.

« Oui – mentit-elle – je suis impatiente de voir Severus. »

La jeune Lovegood l'escorta à l'étage en emprûntant un passage secret que Severus avait crée, mélange de bibliothèques et de magie, comme quelque chose sorti des romans policiers qu'elle se rappelait vaguement qu'il lisait, enfant. L'escalier en lui-même n'avait pas changé cependant, et chaque marche étroite et craquante faisait resurgir un souvenir de l'époque où elle vivait ici : elle en train de gravir furieusement l'escalier après une énième violente dispute ; en train de le descendre sur la pointe des pieds, sa valise à la main, avec l'intention de ne jamais revenir ; en train de monter précipitamment, mais avec un arrêt sur chaque marche, Toby et elle occupés à se déshabiller l'un l'autre dans leur course vers la chambre...

Eileen mit rapidement ce souvenir de côté, sans aucun remord. Mieux valait ne pas y penser : ce temps était depuis bien longtemps révolu.

A l'étage, Severus avait encore opéré d'autres changements : la couleur de la peinture sur les murs était différente et une nouvelle salle de bains avait été ajoutée grâce à un enchantement. Severus occupait la chambre qu'Eileen avait autrefois partagé avec Tobias, mais elle supposa que cette pièce lui était plus appropriée maintenant : en tant que maître des lieux, il était normale qu'il occupe la chambre principale.

« Il est juste là. » chuchota Lovegood. Eileen prit une grande inspiration, redressa les épaules et franchit le seuil de la porte.

La chambre était propre, bien rangée et plaisante ; différente de son souvenir, en mieux bien sûr. L'air était très rafraîchissant ici, créant un contraste marqué avec le chaleur étouffante des autres pièces. Le silence était lourd, uniquement troublé par la respiration lente et régulière de Severus.

« Il fait toujours frais ici. – observa Lovegood – Il fait chaud dans le reste de la maison, malgré les Sortilèges Climatiques, mais dans cette chambre il fait toujours bon. Je pense que la maison veut faire en sorte que le Professeur Snape se sente toujours au mieux. »

Eileen émit un petit reniflement méprisant devant cette remarque ridicule avant de se forcer enfin à baisser les yeux sur le lit.

Sur son fils.

Dans son esprit, elle n'était jamais arrivée à se le représenter autrement que comme un garçon empoté de quatorze ans, mais elle pouvait maintenant constater qu'il était indéniablement devenu un homme : sa mâchoire était obscurcie par une barbe de plusieurs jours et des rides étaient apparues prématurément sur son visage, des rides creusées par la colère, le stress et le chagrin. Il y en avait une particulièrement profonde entre ses sourcils, signe qu'il les avait froncés bien plus qu'il n'avait ri dans sa vie. Sans même y réfléchir, elle tendit une main hésitante vers le sillon dans une tentative de le faire disparaître, comme si elle pouvait effacer son mécontentement de ce seul et simple geste.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait atteint ni la taille ni la carrure de Toby, et il semblait étrangement fragile, emmitouflé dans une chemise de nuit blanche et des draps blancs également, ses cheveux formant comme une flaque d'encre sur l'oreiller, de part et d'autre de sa tête. La peau de son cou était rose vif au niveau des contours boursouflés d'une cicatrice : un souvenir à vie de l'attaque du serpent. Mais malgré tous les changements opérés sur Severus par le temps, Eileen pouvait encore distinguer le visage du garçon dans celui de l'homme : la peau pâle, l'apparence quelconque, le bec acéré qui lui servait de nez (hérité de son père) surplombant la bouche trop fine et manquant de générosité léguée par sa mère.

Mais par dessus tout, Eileen trouva qu'il avait l'air triste.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. » lui dit Lovegood en flottant vers la porte, de sa démarche incongrument gracieuse. « Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de belles choses à vous dire. » Elle se retourna et partit, laissant Eileen s'effondrer sur la chaise à côté du lit en se demandant ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle se contenta de fixer Severus.

Elle ne comprenait pratiquement rien à son sujet ou aux épreuves qu'il avait endurées... certaines, sans aucun doute, en rapport avec le manquement d'Eileen à son devoir de mère. Elle n'avait pas été une bonne mère, elle pouvait admettre cela sans problème, mais il lui fallait être encore plus honnête avec elle-même pour oser s'avouer qu'elle avait acheté sa liberté aux dépens de Severus ; elle l'avait laissé derrière elle en fuyant le désespoir oppressant d'une vie trop peu enrichissante dans une maison trop petite, où chaque mot échangé était enduit de poison. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait abandonné parce qu'il faisait tout simplement partie du problème.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être mère. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu devoir s'occuper d'une maison et d'un enfant, changer des couches et préparer des repas. Elle avait présumé qu'elle aimerait automatiquement son enfant à l'instant où on le mettrait dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas ce que ressentait toutes les mères? N'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde disait? Et pourtant, quand on lui avait présenté la forme trop maigre et boudeuse de Severus, Eileen n'avait rien ressenti du tout, si ce n'était un vague dégoût vis-à-vis de ses traits écrasés et une impression aussi soudaine que profonde d'être totalement piégée. Chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé son fils depuis ce jour-là, elle avait espéré que _cette fois-là_, elle ressentirait autre chose que de la rancune à son égard... que cette fois-là, elle serait heureuse d'avoir un fils, qu'elle le chérirait et qu'elle l'aimerait.

Cette fois-là n'était jamais arrivée.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, presque quarante ans trop tard.

Un grand élan inattendu de tendresse se propagea en elle, sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû posséder. Celui lui donna très envie de faire des choses qui n'étaient absolument pas naturelles pour elle : par exemple lisser ses cheveux, caresser sa joue, ou prendre le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi son visage avait l'air si triste, même dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois, elle sentit cet instinct maternel qui lui donna envie de prendre soin de son fils parce que c'était _le sien_, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Elle n'avait toujours été bonne qu'à s'occuper de plantes et à nourrir des regrets, mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour apprendre.

« Je suis désolée – murmura-t-elle, la honte lui nouant la gorge – Je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait présenté des excuses à quiconque pour quoi que ce soit, mais elle se sentit étrangement plus légère du simple fait d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Elle n'était pas désolée que pour les années où elle était partie, mais aussi pour celles qui avaient précédé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était se racheter... Pour son propre bien, à défaut de celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes, en sentit ainsi les os longs et fins sous la peau pâle et délicate, et resta assise avec lui dans la pénombre.

Plus jamais il ne serait seul.

oOo§oOo

_A suivre..._

(1) Weasel est bien sûr une déformation de Weasley, ça veut dire « belette », mais je ne sais plus comment ça avait été traduit dans le livre, je me souviens pourtant l'y avoir vu.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Dernière Impasse, _3ème partie._  
Résumé:** A 65 ans, Eileen Prince Snape est la première surprise d'apprendre qu'elle a découvert un intérêt dans le fait d'être une épouse et une mère.  
Traduit par Siryanne de l'anglais **_Wholly to be a fool_, **par **Bluestocking79.**

_Désolée pour les quelques jours d'attente, mais j'attends toujours le mail de Bluestocking pour m'aider sur la 4ème partie... Je vous envoie quand même la 3ème aujourd'hui, mais du coup je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra attendre la prochaine, pardon..._

_Merci pour les reviews! ;)_

* * *

La vie dans la maison suivait maintenant une sorte de routine, mais elle était bien différente de celle à laquelle Eileen était accoutumée. Elle était habituée à la solitude, c'est-à-dire au calme, à l'ordre et à l'intimité.

Ces trois choses étaient en rupture de stock à l'impasse du Tisseur, trop peuplée pour aspirer à un peu d'intimité, ses habitants trop capricieux pour pouvoir trouver le repos, et trop agités pour que l'ordre se maintienne. Les jeunes se relayaient au chevet de Severus selon un planning irrégulier qui choquait Eileen par sa nature arbitraire, mais assurait au moins que son fils n'était jamais laissé seul.

La petite Lovegood était très souvent là. Elle lui avait expliqué d'un ton joyeux que sa maison avait explosé et était actuellement en travaux : elle préférait donc l'ambiance de l'impasse du Tisseur. Elle veillait Severus des heures durant, lui lisait des numéros du Chicaneur et un nombre incroyable de livres portant sur des bêtes imaginaires et leurs complots obscurs. Elle avait suspendu d'étranges talismans partout dans la chambre de Severus et installé une coupe pleine d'oignons à côté de son lit, convaincue qu'elle était que cela le protègerait de créatures nommées Nargoles et Tringtilleurs. Elle était folle (comme tous les Lovegood) mais elle était bienveillante.

Granger passait moins fréquemment, mais régulièrement, souvent accompagnée de ce binoclard d'Harry Potter (qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crû) et de deux Weasley aux cheveux de feu. Le quatuor avait une attitude un peu trop Gryffondor au goût Serpentin d'Eileen, mais leur désir de rendre justice à Severus semblait des plus sincères, et elle n'était certainement pas en position de rejeter leur aide. En toute honnêteté, Eileen pouvait aller jusqu'à admettre que leur compagnie était supportable à petites doses, mais elle aurait bien aimé mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du jeune Weasley, ou au moins le faire cesser d'entrer en criant après Malfoy à chaque fois.

D'autres personnes s'étaient engagées à aider Severus. Elles allaient et venaient ponctuellement ; Minerva Mc Gonagall lui rendait rarement visite, et affichait immanquablement un air pincé et coupable ; Poppy Pomfresh passait plus souvent, afin de suivre l'évolution de son patient. Personne cependant ne venait aussi souvent que Drago Malfoy, qui passait plus de temps au chevet de Severus que loin de celui-ci : ce temps là était consacré à faire semblant de pleurnicher sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce garçon avait le don de mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs, mais personne ne pouvait remettre en question la contribution financière de sa famille ou sa dévotion pour Severus, alors il pouvait rester.

Eileen ne savait pas trop quelle était sa place dans ce drôle de schéma. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment de faire partie de ce petit monde, mais plutôt d'être une observatrice extérieure, connectée à tous ces gens par le seul lien de la menace qui pesait sur Severus. Bien qu'elle s'assit tous les jours aux côtés de son fils et entretint de temps en temps avec lui des conversations à sens unique, elle avait douloureusement conscience que ce qu'elle savait de Severus était limité et datait de bien des années . Aussi déprimante fut l'idée, elle avait bien l'impression que les anciens élèves de son fils le connaissaient mieux qu'elle.

Ce sentiment fut confirmé un jour où elle entendit Potter, Granger et Weasley ricaner ensemble devant les mimiques que ce dernier faisait en imitant son fils. Les deux autres évoquèrent ensuite les retenues apparemment injustes et sévères qu'il leur avait donné.

Ces histoires parvinrent à l'amuser car elle plurent à son sens perverti de la justice et de l'humour, et cela lui réchauffa un peu le coeur d'apprendre quelque chose sur son fils qui ne sortait pas des pages d'un journal.

Les adolescents s'excusèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle les avait entendus, bien sûr, mais honnêtement, Eileen leur était reconnaissante. L'incident fit monter en elle un désir d'en savoir plus sur Severus, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir d'informations des propres lèvres de son fils, elle pouvait au moins en glaner de ceux qui l'avaient connu. Lentement, prudemment, elle se retrouva à poser la même question à chacun des visiteurs : « Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus au sujet de mon fils? »

Au début, certains se montrèrent réticents à parler en toute franchise, et elle pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Il était clair pour elle que Severus avait été... était... d'un caractère difficile et même désagréable, ce qui ne la surprenait pas du tout vu son ascendance. Mais finalement, ils commencèrent tous à partager les informations qu'ils avaient. Les réponses variaient selon les personnes, mais petit à petit, certains détails communs émergèrent des différents récits, consolidant le portrait mental qu'elle se faisait de Severus.

Elle apprit qu'il était brillant, inventif et puissant, mais aussi mesquin, sarcastique et vindicatif. Elle apprit qu'il avait fait des choses horribles pour la bonne cause, sans aucun espoir de reconnaissance, et qu'il était capable de ressentir amour inconditionnel comme haine terrible. Lovegood et la fille Weasley lui parlèrent de la protection inattendue dont les élèves avaient bénéficié de sa part lors de son court mandat de Directeur de Poudlard, et Granger avoua le respect teinté de crainte qu'elle éprouvait concernant son intelligence hors norme. Harry Potter confessa son admiration pour le Prince de Sang Mêlé (Eileen renifla à la mention de ce titre) et son livre de Potions, alors que Draco Malfoy livra un rapport étonnement sincère sur les risques que Severus avait pris pour le sauver, et le poids qu'il avait pris sur ses épaules au nom du jeune homme.

A travers leurs mots, elle commençait à connaître Severus, et à travers ses questions, les élèves commençaient à la connaître elle. Eileen fut très surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise en leur étrange compagnie, qu'elle n'était plus une intruse isolée. Si elle ne prenait pas part à leurs plaisanteries idiotes, au moins les tolérait-elle ; parfois, elle souriait même.

o§o§o

Début Juin, un intrus déclencha l'alarme des barrières magiques, un frisson quasi électrique qui les alerta tous de la présence d'une personne cherchant l'entrée du 27, Impasse du Tisseur. Craignant que quelqu'un ait brisé le sortilège de Fidelitas et le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour Severus, Granger alla immédiatement se poster à la fenêtre pour épier la rue. Sa baguette était prête, juste au cas où : Eileen se dit que les réflexes de ces jeunes gens correspondaient plus à ceux de duellistes professionnels que d'adolescents.

Granger fixait l'intrus qu'elle avait repéré, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que c'est... Mais il n'a jamais répondu à la lettre... Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas... »

Eileen jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Granger, sa baguette à la main. Il y avait un homme dans la rue, qui regardait tout autour de lui, l'air perdu, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il tenait une valise dans une main, et une lettre froissée dans l'autre.

Avant même que la raison n'eut le temps de l'arrêter, Eileen alla ouvrir la porte et avança sur le trottoir, où elle se planta et le fixa. Il avait vieilli, bien évidemment (il avait un peu grossi, ses cheveux étaient plus gris que marron) mais c'était indéniablement lui. Ce visage, cette carrure... par Merlin, ce _nez_...

« Toby? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il se tourna au son de sa voix et afficha un grand sourire, ses yeux s'illuminant sous le choc alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

« Leenie! » s'exclama-t-il , « Mais où est-ce que t'as caché la maison bordel? »

_A suivre..._

oOo§oOo

_Je me rends compte en relisant pour la publication que cette partie est moins bien traduite que les autres, désolée... J'étais sans doute fatiguée de la longue précedente! J'ai fait quelques modifications mais j'ai l'impression que le texte reste lourd, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gênés!_

_A bientôt!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente, Bluestocking a mis un peu de temps à me donner les précisions dont j'avais besoin sur cette partie, mais elle était très occupée, je la comprends!_  
_Merci pour vos reviews! :)_

* * *

**Dernière Impasse, 4ème partie  
**_VO : Wholly to be a fool, par Bluestocking79, traduit de l'anglais par Siryanne_

Pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, toute la famille Rogue était réunie sous le même toit. Enfin, cela aurait était bien s'avancer de dire qu'ils étaient dans un quelconque sens « ensemble » : Severus était dans le coma, et même si Tobias se trouvait dans la maison, Eileen occupait rarement la même pièce que lui. Même les adolescents semblait se rendre compte de la tension latente, mais ils faisaient (étonnamment, pour un groupe majoritairement composé de Gryffondors) preuve d'assez de tact pour éviter d'en parler. D'un accord commun, sans qu'un mot n'eut à être échangé, il fut décidé qu'Eileen continuerait de coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de Severus, et Toby dormirait sur le canapé le temps de son séjour.

Eileen s'était fait bataille pour s'empêcher de lancer que le canapé devait être un territoire terriblement familier pour lui, étant donné le nombre de nuits qu'il avait passé dessus, trop bourré pour monter les escaliers.

Il n'était pas saoul, aujourd'hui, cependant, et c'était ce qui la perturbait le plus. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ce Toby sobre, stable, qui avait visiblement fait un effort pour changer ses habitudes. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était celui d'un homme pathétique, profondément ancré dans son dégoût de la vie, bouillonnant de colère, de rancune et de jalousie. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qui était apparu en premier : son alcoolisme et sa mauvaise humeur à lui, ou son harcèlement constant à elle, mais elle se souvenait très bien que la combinaison des deux avait été toxique, surtout après l'arrivée de Severus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de mal avec les poings, mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire : ils étaient parvenus à se blesser bien assez avec les mots.

Mais mis à part son nez, ce Toby n'avait que très peu de ressemblance avec celui qu'Eileen se souvenait avoir quitté. Il était toujours grand, les yeux bleus, oui, mais des yeux qui n'étaient plus voilés, injectés de sang et cerclés de cernes grises, témoignages d'une gueule de bois toute fraîche. Ses épaules n'étaient plus rentrées défensivement, elles étaient larges et fières, signes tous nouveaux d'aisance et de confiance en soi. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus retroussées en un rictus méprisant adressé au monde, et bien qu'il fut toujours assez timide et peu loquace, son caractère était assez enjoué pour qu'il fut vite accepté par Potter, Granger et compagnie, qui au début avaient semblé prédisposés à ne pas l'aimer.

Il avait l'air d'un homme qui était enfin satisfait de lui et de sa vie, et ça lui allait bien. Malgré elle, Eileen trouvait le nouveau Tobias très attirant. En fait, il lui rappelait le Tobias qu'elle avait autrefois aimé et épousé.

C'était précisément pourquoi Eileen se donnait tant de mal à éviter la présence de son mari. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler à quel point ils pouvaient tous deux être mauvais. Elle n'était pas fière de la personne qu'elle était à cette époque, et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Toby, elle se le remémorait.

Elle ne devrait pas vouloir de nouveau être avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir vulnérable, impuissante face à ses désirs insensés. Cette page de sa vie était tournée, et elle se refusait de rouvrir le livre.  
A la place, elle se jeta dans une activité inutile, uniquement destinée à la distraire : essayer de planter des fleurs et des herbes dans le petit bout de terre au fond du jardin, derrière la maison. C'était une tâche vouée à l'échec (durant toutes ces années dans cette maison, elle n'était jamais arrivée à faire pousser quoi que ce soit) mais il y avait quelque chose de défoulant dans le fait de bêcher violemment cette terre dure et rocailleuse. Rien n'en ressortirait, mais ce n'était pas le but.

Tobias ne se plaignait pas ouvertement de la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux, mais la tension atteignait tout de même des proportions telles que la maison même semblait bougonne, irritable ; si elle n'avait pas su la chose impossible, Eileen aurait presque pensé que la maison était en train de se retourner contre eux. Les repas se retrouvaient inexplicablement brûlés car la chaleur surgissait d'un coup des fourneaux, les robinets passaient du chaud bouillonnant au froid glacial sans prévenir, et Potter et Weasley se plaignaient tous deux des marches inégales des escaliers, qui les faisaient trébucher, tomber et jurer. L'air ambiant était suffoquant, il résistait farouchement à l'influence des sorts râfraichissants les plus puissants, et parfois les portes claquaient, enfermant les gens dehors, alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas censées être fermées à clé.

« C'est comme si elle le faisait exprès! » se plaignit Ron Weasley alors que Granger s'occupait des blessures infligées par sa dernière bataille avec les escaliers. « Cette maison est aussi mauvaise que la vieille chauve-souris l'a toujours été! »

« Ro-on! » s'insurgèrent deux voix féminines en même temps. Granger fronça les sourcils et compressa son bras douloureux, alors que la soeur du rouquin lui tirait violemment l'oreille, d'une manière qu'Eileen ne put qu'admirer.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler du Professeur Rogue de cette façon! » admonesta Granger.

« Surtout devant sa mère, espèce de con! Maman t'aurais coupé la tête pour ça... » ajouta Ginny Weasley.

« Ok, c'est vrai – marmonna-t-il, irascible – Désolé, Mme Prince. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est vraiment bizarre, tous ces trucs qui arrivent tout d'un coup. Peut-être qu'on a tous reçu un sort. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ron, c'est juste une coïncidence. On est tous sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours, alors on remarque plus facilement toutes les choses frustrantes. » rationalisa Granger.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. » intervint Lovegood depuis son perchoir dans le coin de la cuisine, le plan de travail où elle fabriquait une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreille avec des morceaux de carotte. « La maison est énervée parce que ses habitants sont énervés. C'est un cas classique de Communion Compréhensive Structurelle. »

« Luna – dit Granger sur le ton réservé aux idiots et aux malades mentaux – une telle chose n'existe pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ; Papa a tout écrit dessus il y a deux ans, l'histoire d'une maison qui est tombée amoureuse de son propriétaire et qui a essayé de retenir son fiancé prisonnier. Ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps dans les maisons où la magie est présente. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu là-dessus dans aucun livre. » insista Granger, le visage empourpré.

« C'est logique, non? - contra calmement Lovegood – La presse ordinaire tait les faits, comme pour la Conspiration de Rancecroc. Mais c'est tout à fait réel. Les maisons absorbent la magie émanant de leurs propriétaires et répondent à leurs sentiments. Une maison où est présente la CCS fera tout pour protéger ses habitants et les rendre heureux. Mais quand quelque chose déraille, personne ne peut dire comment réagira la pauvre maison. »

C'était ridicule bien sûr, comme toutes les autres théories idiotes de la jeune fille, et les autres ne perdirent pas de temps à le lui dire. Mais cela sonnait assez réaliste aux oreilles d'Eileen pour qu'elle offre un peu de répit à la Serdaigle.

« Juste par curiosité – demanda-t-elle – comment votre père recommande-t-il de faire face à une telle maison? »

Lovegood sourit. « Eh bien, vous devez trouver ce qui ne va pas, puis vous arrangez la chose. » Son regard se posa sur Eileen, direct et troublant. « Une fois que les gens dans la maison seront heureux ensemble, la maison sera heureuse aussi. Elle veut juste ce qui est de mieux pour ses habitants. »

Une autre idée ridicule, évidemment. Eileen ne la croyait pas un instant. Enfin, il était probablement vrai que sa guerre froide avec Toby n'aidait pas les choses, et après s'être répété sévèrement qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne plus être une lâche, elle décida de monter à l'étage et de faire une tentative de réconciliation avant de pouvoir se convaincre du contraire.

Elle trouva Toby où il se trouvait souvent, assis au chevet de Severus. Pour une fois, le jeune Malfoy était absent, ainsi le père et le fils étaient-ils seuls dans la chambre merveilleusement fraîche, les rayons de soleil qui venaient de la fenêtre dorant leurs visages pâles. Severus était endormi, comme toujours, mais la tête de Tobias était baissée, et elle fut touchée de voir sa main tapoter le bras de Severus en un geste de réconfort. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de parler, et elle resta cachée derrière la porte.

« ... maman veut pas me parler. – disait Tobias à Severus – Je me doute que tu ne me parlerais pas non plus, si tu avais le choix. Je peux pas vous blâmer... Je vous ai fait du mal, je le sais. C'est vrai. J'étais colérique, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais aucun droit de passer ma colère sur toi... sur vous deux. Ta mère était colérique aussi, tu sais, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte quand elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait. J'aurais pas dû te blâmer pour ça, non plus. Ça... n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

Eileen était aussi immobile qu'une statue, à la fois choquée et émue par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle n'aurait pas voulu l'empêcher de continuer à parler même si sa vie en avait dépendu.

« Je me suis juste dit que tu voulais peut-être savoir que ton vieux père était toujours en vie, et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de lui finalement. Après que je sois parti, je suis allé vivre chez ton oncle Fred... tu te rappelles de lui, hein? Il m'a donné un boulot dans son atelier de réparations. J'étais misérable au début... j'voulais pas changer mes vieilles habitudes, j'voulais juste oublier. Je me suis presque zigouillé comme ça, mais je me suis réveillé ce matin-là en pensant que je devrais être mort... et j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit, j'y ai vraiment réfléchi. T'avais raison : j'étais pathétique. J'ai réalisé que je devais changé, ou je mourrais. Alors... j'ai changé. Et me voilà, aussi sobre qu'un prêtre et propriétaire de mon propre atelier et tout ça. »

« J'ai pensé que tu méritais de m'entendre dire que t'avais raison. » poursuivit Toby, ses lèvres se retroussant en un petit sourire. « T'aimes bien qu'on te dise ça, hein? J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, pour que tu puisses m'entendre te le dire. » Le sourire s'élargit. « J'espère que ta mère va me donner une deuxième chance aussi ; j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner auprès d'elle. J'espère aussi qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne berne personne en restant plantée là dans le couloir en pensant que personne ne sait qu'elle est là, à écouter tout ce que je dis. »

Eileen s'avança et lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. « Tu savais que j'étais là depuis le début, c'est ça? »

Toby sourit d'une manière qui lui donna à la fois envie de la gifler et de l'embrasser. « Bien sûr. Ne te vexe pas, chérie, mais tu as toujours monté ces escaliers avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants. »

Eileen plissa les yeux.

« Mais je pensais chaque mot, je te le jure. » ajouta-t-il. « J'aimerais qu'on se parle à nouveau, si tu le permets. »

Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle voulait se raccrocher fermement à son bon vieux refuge qu'était la colère, le maintenir en dehors de sa vie et de son coeur.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais elle le fit.

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

oOo§oOo

_A suivre..._

_Je n'ai pas pris d'avance sur la traduction mais ça devrait aller vite, prochaine partie dans la semaine qui vient. _


	5. Chapitre 5

Aaaaaargh désolée pour cet affreux retard, cette traduction m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit!! Je ne m'y suis remise qu'il y a quelques jours en recevant une notification d'ajout à la liste d'alerte de quelqu'un qui m'a rafraîchie la mémoire!

Voici sans plus attendre la suite!

* * *

**Dernière Impasse**, **5ème partie  
**_Version originale : Wholly to be a fool, par Bluestocking79_

Quelque chose avait changé chez Eileen.

Quelque chose longtemps gelé à l'intérieur d'elle-même était en train de fondre sans sa permission ; le procédé était aussi ennuyant que fabuleux. C'était comme le mélange fulgurant de douleur et de plaisir que vous ressentiez au contact de la chaleur après avoir passé trop de temps dans le froid.

C'était douloureux, de revenir à la vie, mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle réalisait seulement maintenant combien elle s'était laissée engourdir par le-dit froid au fil des années. C'était à peine si elle pensait au cottage, et son silence ne lui manquait plus maintenant.

Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Toby, elle n'avait plus peur des souvenirs que sa présence réveillait. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise du grand nombre de bons souvenirs qu'elle avait en fait, et qu'elle avait refoulés par amertume et culpabilité. Elle se souvenait maintenant des fois où ils avaient ri ensemble, avant que les choses tournent mal, le temps où ils buvaient de la bière et jouaient aux fléchettes et rêvaient de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble. Elle se souvenait presque parfaitement d'une nuit dans une ruelle, où ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu supporter une seconde de plus de se tenir à distance de l'autre, et ils l'avaient fait contre le mur en brique, dans cette ruelle où n'importe qui aurait pu tomber sur eux et tout voir. Cela avait été un acte des plus idiots, Eileen le savait, mais elle se souvenait encore de la sensation du moment, le vertige de savoir qu'elle pouvait faire tant d'effet à Toby, qu'elle pouvait le rendre aussi dingue que lui le faisait.

Il la rendait toujours dingue en fait, mais d'une autre façon. Il était toujours aussi borné, taciturne et enclin à se lamenter. Pourtant, il lui donnait le frisson, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et elle s'en rendait un peu plus compte à chaque entrevue. Sa proximité faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite, et la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau perdurait bien longtemps après que sa main se soit dérobée. Elle le soupçonnait de savoir tout ça, et d'être ravi de sa réaction. Même les gestes les plus banals prenait une autre ampleur, et les coups d'oeil furtifs avaient une signification nouvelle.

Le mois de Juillet laissa la place à Août et ses longs jours humides de fin d'été ; il était maintenant des plus désuet de prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre Eileen et Toby... et pourtant Eileen elle-même n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'en convaincre.

Elle était trop vieille pour retomber amoureuse. Elle n'était pas censée se rabibocher avec Toby alors qu'ils avaient déjà eu leur chance et l'avait spectaculairement balayée. Tout ceci était mal, pensait-elle, complètement absurde. Elle s'était satisfaite de sa vie de solitaire dans son petit cottage : pourquoi la perspective de retourner à cette vie lui semblait si désagréable maintenant?

Le sujet fut mis sur la table un jour où Eileen et Toby buvaient un thé et parlaient de leurs vieux fous de voisins de l'époque, partageant des anecdotes amusantes issues de leur passé commun. Les rires fusaient tous seuls, et Eileen aimait cette sensation. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment ri : elle rit donc jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui fasse mal et que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. C'était fabuleux, elle se sentait vivante.

Toby aussi riait aux larmes et son visage était barré d'un sourire de grande satisfaction. Son regard rencontra le sien et il la fixa avec une intensité qui la fit rougir.

« On est bien ensemble, hein? » demanda-t-il « Maintenant qu'on a changé, je veux dire. On est mieux qu'avant, tous les deux. »

C'était vrai. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« ça me manque » poursuivit-il « Toutes ces années, ça m'a manqué... tu m'as manqué. J'aimerais... je veux... » Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils, frustré. « Je veux qu'on soit _heureux_ ensemble, comme au début. Pas toi? »

Eileen s'immobilisa et regarda sa tasse à thé comme si son contenu pouvait lui révéler les réponses qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'avait jamais été douée en Divination, et de toute façon, elle avait toujours donné plus de valeur à la raison qu'aux présages.

Du moins était-ce le cas dans le passé. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de quoi penser quant au destin.

Elle leva les yeux vers Toby, de l'autre côté de la table, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse, son anxiété trahie seulement par l'intensité de son regard. Il était toujours aussi fougueux que lors de cette première nuit toutes ces années auparavant, où ils avaient été ivres d'alcool, de sexe, d'amour et de l'un l'autre... mais il était solide et sage également, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué du temps où ils étaient plus jeunes et plus agressifs. L'insécurité dévorante de la jeunesse était partie, remplacée par une assurance inébranlable qui témoignait du travail qu'il avait fait sur lui-même et des leçons qu'il avait apprises. Est-ce que cela avait toujours sommeillé en lui?

Cela n'avait cependant pas vraiment d'importance. Les personnes qu'ils avaient été n'avaient pas d'importance : tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'ils étaient maintenant et ce qu'ils pouvaient être l'un pour l'autre. Il fut un temps où en regardant son mari, elle n'avait rien vu d'autre que l'échec : celui de chacun d'eux. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus que du potentiel.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse. » dis soudain Toby, la voix vibrante d'émotion, « Je veux juste que tu sois _heureuse_. Quand tu me souriais, j'avais toujours l'impression de mesurer trois mètres tout d'un coup, comme si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi que j'aurais eu en tête, tu _croyais _que je pouvais le faire. Je veux te voir sourire comme ça à nouveau... pas forcément à mon égard, mais ce qu'il faut c'est que ça vienne du coeur. »

Un élan de tendresse s'épanouit en Eileen alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux le visage de Toby et n'y trouvait que de la sincérité. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle savait ce qui la rendait heureuse maintenant, que c'était lui. Mais les mots gentils n'avaient jamais été son fort, contrairement à ceux qui faisaient mal, alors elle sourit à la place, laissant son visage s'éclairer de sa pleine satisfaction. L'expression lui semblait étrange à porter, mais elle se dit qu'elle s'y ferait sans doute.

Toby répondit par un sourire également, un air appréciateur très gratifiant sur le visage, proche de l'adoration. « Comme ça – s'émerveilla-t-il – exactement comme ça. » Il se pencha sur la table, les yeux à moitié fermés, les lèvres tendres et douces. Durant un instant grisant, Eileen fut sûre qu'il allait l'embrasser, et qu'elle allait le laisser faire.

L'instant magique fut brisé par des cris de triomphe et de joie venant de l'étage : la voix du jeune Malfoy se répercuta à travers toute la maison. Il était si excité que ses mots étaient en désordre et que des jurons s'y mêlaient, mais le message principal était clair au moins.

Severus était réveillé.

oOo§oOo

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_La prochaine partie sera la dernière, et je vous promets qu'elle arrivera plus vite!!_**

**_Biz_**


	6. Chapitre 6

Arf, désolée, je suis vraiment étourdie en ce moment, j'ai fini de traduire cette histoire il y a 3 jours et j'ai oublié de publier!

Voici sans plus attendre la suite et fin! ^^

* * *

**Dernière Impasse, 6ème partie et épilogue  
**_Version originale : Wholly to be a fool, par Bluestocking79_

Eileen ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement entrer dans la chambre de Severus et venir se planter à côté de son lit comme si elle avait un quelconque droit d'être là. Une peur grandissante lui soufflait que maintenant qu'il était capable de la reconnaître et de la rejeter, il le ferait. Elle resta près de la porte par précaution, à moitié dissimulée par un groupe de Weasley. Elle pouvait se voir dans un miroir sur le mur d'en face.

Tobias était à côté d'elle et son calme apparent était réconfortant. Quand il lui tendit la main, elle l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

Il semblait presque surnaturel de voir Severus réveillé et mouvant, ses grands yeux sombres scintillant d'intelligence, d'impatience et de vie. Il eut besoin d'aide pour le simple fait de s'asseoir, mais une fois qu'il fut redressé et calé dans une montagne d'oreillers, il eut l'air d'un roi sur son trône, jaugeant son assistance impatiente d'un air souverain. Comment pouvait-il paraître imposant vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, les cheveux gras et ébouriffés... c'était un mystère que seul Severus connaissait.

Cette vision attendrit étrangement Eileen : elle résista à la ridicule tentation d'arranger ses cheveux, de toute façon trop réservée pour faire ce genre de chose.

Severus était très affaibli physiquement et sa voix était à peine plus qu'un chuchotement rauque, mais Poppy Pomfresh était quand même très satisfaite du résultat de ses analyses et annonça que son patient était en bonne voie de guérison.

« Tant qu'il est grognon et chiant, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. » fit-elle remarquer en hochant la tête devant les résultats de ses derniers charmes médicaux. « Cela veut dire qu'il revient à la normale. »

« Allez vous faire voir, espèce de vieille vache enquiquineuse! » grommela Severus, le visage plissé par un regard noir qui rivalisait avec celui d'Eileen. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir le reflet de sa propre expression sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une marque tangible de sa contribution à son existence. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer toutes ces années auparavant ; en tout cas la ressemblance était douloureusement claire aujourd'hui. _C'était _son fils... _leur_ fils, en fait, la somme du meilleur et du pire qu'ils étaient capables de faire.

S'il leur demandait de partir, Eileen n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

Tout fut expliqué à Severus : sa maladie, son sauvetage, sa convalescence, son diagnostic, sa situation actuelle. Contre toute attente, les deux derniers étaient excellents : Poppy s'attendait à ce que Severus guérisse complètement, et Potter fut visiblement fier de lui annoncer que d'ici deux semaines, Severus serait non seulement totalement blanchi et pardonné, mais recevrait aussi une pension coquette et l'Ordre de Merlin. Eileen soupçonnait que le fait d'être redevable à un Gryffondor de dix-huit ans pesait sur l'estomac de Severus, mais il était évident que sous une partie de ses ronchonnements se cachait de la gratitude.

Les nouvelles de Potter étaient hors du commun, mais pourtant ce qui fit le plus réagir Severus, ce ne fut pas sa quasi-mort (ça, il semblait s'y être attendu) ou la reconnaissance remarquable de sa bravoure, mais plutôt le fait que des gens se soient préoccupés de le sauver, sans parler de s'être occupé de lui comme ils l'avaient fait.

Eileen sonda l'expression de Severus : c'était un mélange saisissant d'incrédulité, de respect, de cynisme et de tentative de montrer sa gratitude. C'était là exactement le garçon si lointain dont elle se souvenait, avide de reconnaissance mais peu habitué à en recevoir. A cet instant, elle se détesta pour ce qu'elle et Toby avaient fait à Severus. Personne ne méritait d'être choqué de se rendre compte que sa vie avait de la valeur.

L'instant suivant, elle écarta ce regret et se résolut à faire mieux à l'avenir. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, mais leur futur était grand ouvert.

Cette résolution se renforça au moment où Severus aperçut les visages de ses parents dans la foule de sympathisants. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement avant de se plisser en un regard acéré et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace dédaigneuse. « Vous! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Pourquoi _maintenant_? »

« Je leur ai dit de venir... » commença à expliquer Granger, mais Toby la coupa.

« Tu avais besoin de nous - dit-il simplement - voilà pourquoi. Et on n'ira nulle part. »

Severus resta estomaqué un long moment, puis il finit par fermer la bouche et tourner lentement le dos à ses parents, en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou comme en une sorte de coquille. C'était un geste plus digne d'un adolescent boudeur que d'un homme adulte, mais alors qu'il se retournait, Eileen perçut un semblant de satisfaction dans son expression, très léger mais présent. Le reniflement vaguement amusé de Toby lui fit penser qu'il l'avait vu aussi.

Leur Severus était en colère contre eux de toute évidence, et il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela. Les semaines à venir seraient sans aucun doute remplies de remarques grincheuses et méprisantes et de silences accusateurs, pour leur montrer combien il leur en voulait... c'était leur fils après tout. Mais pourtant, Eileen avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas mécontent de voir ses parents à son chevet.

Le jeune Malfoy attrapa la main de Severus d'un air protecteur et possessif (et ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, Eileen ne _voulait_ pas se le demander pour le moment) mais les yeux noirs de Severus restèrent fixés sur le miroir devant lui, sur le reflet d'un vieux couple des plus ordinaires se tenant la main. Severus ne leur ordonna pas de quitter sa chambre, ni la maison qu'il avait reconstruit à partir des ruines qu'ils lui avaient laissées, et son expression ne montrait aucune haine, mais de l'émerveillement... de l'émerveillement, et une pointe d'espoir.

Quelque part à l'intérieur d'Eileen, quelque chose qui était resté pendant longtemps vide et froid se remplit soudain d'une chaleur fulgurante, comme une source jaillissant de la roche. Elle ferma les yeux à l'encontre de ces sentiments longtemps enfouis, sa gorge se serra et les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait été si heureuse. Toby serra sa main un peu plus fort en signe de soutien, englobant sa petite main entre ses doigts plus larges et plus forts.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la femme dans le miroir lui souriait.

oOo§oOo

Epilogue

Poppy Pomfresh déclara que Severus avait besoin de repos, tout le monde se retira donc avec réticence dans la cuisine. Draco Malfoy fit la tête quand on le sépara de Severus, mais il se ragaillardit bien vite à l'idée de jouer les hôtes. Son pouvoir de persuasion était tellement grand qu'il convainquit même Hermione Granger de mettre de côté ses principes pour la journée et de laisser les Elfes de Maison des Malfoy préparer un festin pour leur fête improvisée.

En un rien de temps, la cuisine fut remplie de petits canapés à la mousse de saumon et (à la grande satisfaction de Toby) de feuilletés aux saucisses. Elle était également bondée de corps, de sourires et d'histoires, et de rires dûs aussi bien aux plaisanteries qui circulaient qu'au soulagement. L'euphorie était contagieuse, et bien que l'espace fut trop petit et qu'Eileen n'ait jamais aimé la foule, pour cette fois elle s'en fichait, surtout quand elle pouvait sentir en plus la main sécurisante de Toby dans le bas de son dos.

Il y avait quelque chose à célébrer, après tout : leur fils était réveillé, et il ne les détestait pas.

D'autres Weasley arrivèrent (Eileen ne pouvait plus les compter : pour elle il y avait juste une masse de tâches de rousseur de de cheveux couleur carotte) et il y eut alors trop de bruit et de chaleur pour elle. Elle s'esquiva vers le jardin pour se rafraîchir et calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait _ressenti _tellement de choses aujourd'hui qu'elle se sentait maintenant hypersensible et commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle n'était plus habituée à vivre tant d'émotions fortes après tant d'années passées sans.

La terrasse en béton était plus désolée que jamais, mais dans son triste petit bout de jardin, les premières pousses fragiles s'étaient frayées douloureusement un chemin vers la lumière à travers le sol rocailleux. Contre toute attente, les graines avaient développé des racines et donnaient maintenant une petite touche de vert tendre à cet espace morose. On était loin des plantes fortes et magnifiques qu'elle avait fait pousser au fil des années au cottage, mais c'était un début prometteur. Eileen se promit de bien s'en occuper.

Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et se retourna pour trouver Toby, qui sortit et referma silencieusement derrière lui. On pouvait la fermer en toute confiance maintenant : la maison n'avait plus enfermé personne dehors depuis des semaines.

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici. » La voix de Toby était aussi chaude que l'été, elle apaisa la migraine d'Eileen et éveilla d'autres choses en elle, des choses plus intimes. Il se glissa auprès d'elle, il sentait la cigarette et le thé noir, et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux argentés et scintiller ses yeux bleus. Il n'était ni jeune ni très beau ni même charmant, mais après tout, elle non plus.

Elle se rendit compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse maintenant, Leenie? » demanda Toby.

Ce surnom était tellement ridicule ; elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi cela lui donnait un tel frisson chaque fois qu'il le disait. Il lui faisait se sentir jeune, comme si elle avait de nouveau vingt-six ans, avec un monde plein de possibilités devant elle. Il lui faisait se sentir insouciante, une chose qu'elle s'était juré ne plus jamais être.

Mais la main de Toby était tellement bien dans la sienne... Et quand il la prit enfin dans ses bras et l'embrassa contre le mur de briques de l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle se dit que l'insouciance avait peut-être droit de citer après tout. A travers la fine étoffe de sa chemise, elle sentit réellement le coeur de la maison _battre, _enfin satisfaite de l'état de ses habitants.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle contre la bouche souriante de Toby en enroulant une jambe autour de lui pour le rapprocher d'elle « Oui. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

FIN

* * *

Voilaaaaa! ^^  
Je vais vérifier que j'ai mis le lien vers la VO dans mon profil, vous pouvez aussi adresser vos commentaires à Bluestocking, en anglais c'est mieux, mais elle comprend plutôt bien le français.  
Merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction et mes excuses pour l'irrégularité de la publication... -_-

Je ne finirai pas "Comment capturer un S." avant mon départ, à moins d'une inspiration aussi soudaine que productive, lol, ce sera pour l'année prochaine, désolée...

Bonne continuation à tout le monde, que ce soit dans la lecture ou l'écriture!

Bises

Siryanne

PS: ce n'eeeeeeest qu'un au revooooir... ;)


End file.
